1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational games, and more particularly to tossing game systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Tossing games, such as horse shoes and ring toss, are well known forms of amusement that are often enjoyed in parks, beaches, etc. One of the benefits of these tossing games is that they tend to be small and lightweight components that can be readily taken on these types of social outings.
Another form of tossing game, described in Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,014, teaches tossing flexible projectiles and attempting to hang the projectiles on a ladder-like target. While the game is entertaining and challenging, it suffers from the disadvantage of being rather large and bulky.
It would be beneficial if any large and bulky components of the tossing game were collapsible and/or foldable for easy storage or transport, while still providing a stable platform for game-play.